Sooni and Sokka meet agian
by sokkaheart
Summary: Sokka has met Sooni before? Where? Katara realizes the danger behind knowing her? She may consider her as a friend or foe!


Sanituki Island, made from the ashes of many fire benders fighting for their land. The ashes of people burned here, making the black sand. That is where I sat, having the waves whip me with the salt stinging my eyes and skin. I looked around at the scenery, waiting for someone to come back for me. That is why I am here, trapped on a fire nation ship… trapped long before. Under deck, watching the water fill up the base. Me tied to a pole being tortured for protecting my village. Only 15, I stood there taking the pain. I longed for someone to come and save me and that is when the Avatar I could see, saving us all. I was knocked out at the time, but I heard from people I was taken here by flying bison. That is when I had met Sokka, a warrior of his tribe. He helped saved me and that was when I thought about him. Two weeks passed by since I have been on this island. Wanting to see the face of him again longed for me. The whipping of the water was not as harsh as the torture on the fire nation ship. Now that I am on the land, I stay on the abandoned side. I search for food and for anyone. Looking, I find something. Something half buried in the ground. I un-bury it and looked at it. It was from the water tribe, it was a boomerang. I could see that Sokka left it here for me to find him again. Maybe not in a long time but soon. He would come back and find it, and me.

Sokka was traveling with Katara and Aang when he was taking out the map from his pack to tell where they were going next. He searched through his pack and thought of that day he saved the girl from the fire nation ship. What was her name? He wondered. It was Sooni. Sooni was her name and he remembered it as clear as day. Only two weeks ago already he thought. He turned up and looked at Katara. "Remember a few weeks ago on the fire nation ship we saved those villagers?" Sokka asked her looking into the bag again. "Yeah, I remember." Katara said staring at Sokka. "Why?" Those words tangled him into knots. He wondered if he should say it or not. "The girl I saved, well I kind of liked her." he said having tears show in his eyes. One of the first times he has cried and it was over a girl. "I wonder if she is still alive out there on that island." he said and then searched his pack. "Wait a second, my boomerang is gone. Dad gave it to me! We have to go back there and get it!" Sokka said and his final words were the key to get back to the island.

I got up and walked over to the hut I had made. I looked at it and walked inside. My charcoal pictures of Sokka were smudged slightly and are all over my room. The bed in here was made from straw but I found it comfortable. I can bend water and I am also from the South Pole and now in the middle of the war if you know what I mean. Closing my eyes, I glared into the distance of my dreams. Sokka was there. It was a replay from my life that I never have seen. He was untying me under the water and took me and pulled us up above the water. He grabbed Katara's hand and pulled us both onto Appa. He put his ear on my chest making sure I was alive and told Katara to waterbend the water out of me. It worked giving me fresh air to breathe. I looked at him and got his image placed in front of my mind. I opened my eyes and could see the ocean in the distance where a storm was rolling in. I stayed in the hut as the water slowly approached the land. I closed my eyes imaging Sokka one more time before I fell asleep.

Sokka looked up at the sky looking at the rain as it dropped onto his face. He looked over at Katara who was asleep. She breathed slowly and Sokka took a spare blanket and walked over to her and wrapped it around her. He smiled and walked over to Aang. "Aang, when do you think we will be at the island?" he asked and Aang turned his head at him. "Well if the storm lessens up then in a matter of hours." he said and gave Sokka a smile. Aang looked at the clouds and spoke to Sokka. "Do those clouds look like Roku and his spirit?" he asked and turned over to Sokka. "Yeah." he said and said no more. He was just anxious to find Sooni again and his boomerang.

A few hours later was afternoon and I woke up from my nap about Sokka. I looked at all the charcoal drawings I had made of him and got up and brushed off my kimono. I thought about the villagers I had saved and I bet they think about what happened to me often. I walked outside and saw the rain pitter-pattered lightly and I went over to the ocean. I started to waterbend and getting ready for Sokka's arrival. The only reason I felt he was coming was because he left his boomerang. Otherwise I would have no hope in waiting for the perfect man to save me once again.

Finally Appa makes it near the island. "We are almost there!" said Sokka excitedly. Sokka jumped right into the water and ended in a clonk. He was knocked out by hitting his head on rocks. "Sokka!" Katara yelled and jumped in after him. She took him by his chest and tried to swim to shore. His eye was swelling and turning pink. Aang controlled Appa and tried to land onto firm ground. "Help! Anyone, please help!" yelled Katara and got drowned out under water. Sooni looked into the distance and could see Katara struggling, not remembering her but she looked at who she was holding and knew exactly what to do. She automatically without thinking jumped into the water and swam towards them. She reached them and Katara got a glimpse of her face. Sooni grabbed both of them and pulled them both to shore. They reached shore all breathing heavily except for Sokka. Sooni pulled him further to shore and water bent the water out of him like when he had saved her life and repaid her debt. Sokka coughed and opened his eye and stared at Sooni with her brown hair in a way like Katara's. "Sooni…I" "Shhhhhhh" Sooni said and looked at him. "I know. You will be okay. I am glad to see you too." she said and examined his eye.

"You are crazy to just jump into the water like that!" Katara yelled at him and quickly calmed herself down. "What if you were killed?" she said and closed her eyes. "There are many things that I worry about Sokka and you are one of them." Katara said and then stood up and walked over to Aang. "Let them have their moment." he said. "They are happy to see each other now."

Sooni carried Sokka back to her hut and laid him on her bed. Katara and Aang followed behind her. "This is my home!" she said and Katara and Aang took a gaze around the room. Sokka still unconscious just moved. "Its nice." Katara said not reveling her thoughts about the place. "You went a little overboard about Sokka didn't you?" Aang said and smiled looking at the pictures that were similar to Sokka. "Well he did help save me." Sooni said looking at him. She took her hand and put it on his. "Aang, will you go get some ice for Sokka's eye? It is in the back of my house in a box." said Sooni. Katara followed behind Aang. "There is something about her that is so familiar, and her name too." Katara said and looked over to Aang. "Well I do not know but I think I see Zuko's ship." said Aang and pointed out into the distance and sure enough was a metal ship. "Remember, we have already been to the North Pole and we've learned a lot! We can use it against him." Katara said and looked at Aang. Aang quickly ran and grabbed a bag of ice. He and Katara ran back in the hut to find Sokka awake and sitting on the side of Sooni's bed. "We looked out into the distance and could see Zuko's ship!" Katara said and looked at Sokka and then Sooni. "Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Sooni looking at Katara with a look in her eyes. "You just look so familiar." Katara said. "It is because I am from your tribe." Sooni said and looked down and stood up. "See, I have a kimono, similar to yours!" Sooni said and sat down again. Katara just stood there with her mouth open so surprised that she didn't realize it. "You're the tribe girl who lived on the other side of our island, we had to separate the tribes!" Katara said and realized it now.

About 20 minutes passed and Zuko's ship came closer and closer to shore. Sokka was much better and ready to fight. They were all making a plan together and to take it into action. Ever since Appa gave them away, Zuko kept coming to the island. "I see the island uncle!" Zuko said impatiently. "Yes Zuko, we are getting closer but do not get your hopes up. Want some calming tea?" his uncle said and asked as he sat down on the ground in front of his table. "How about a game of Pi sho?" he asked Zuko as Zuko stammered back and forth. "No! I don't need any tea or games because I only need to capture the Avatar!" Zuko shouted as flames thrashed from his heated hands. "You will get your glory eventually." Iroh said and the ship continued at the steady pace towards shore.

To be continued…


End file.
